With the establishment of the Internet based on a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), a system has been rapidly developed, in which a user can access the Internet by using his/her own computer in any place in which on-line connection is possible, and retrieve various information or transmit various data including characters, voice, images, moving pictures, etc., in real-time. Further, with the development of a wireless communication technology, a wireless Internet service has been activated, in which a user can use an Internet service based on mobility through a wireless communication network.
Accordingly, a service provided by a wireless communication system is being developed into a multimedia communication service capable of transmitting data, such as circuit data and packet data, as well as voice. In addition, hardware and software have also been developed, which can improve performance of a wireless communication terminal such as a mobile PC, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and a mobile phone.
Nowadays, a wireless communication terminal has been replacing conventional personal computers, and it is possible to receive various types of content, such as a news-providing service, a music file download service, a game service and a bank (stock) business service, by means of a wireless communication terminal, which can perform high speed wireless communication, through a wireless communication network. The news-providing service enables a wireless communication terminal user to receive news information processed for a mobile use.
However, in an existing news-providing service provided to the wireless communication terminal, the wireless communication terminal user downloads and receives a series of automatic characters or news information provided through voice messages, which are previously stored in a server, or public broadcasting news are forwarded as is. Therefore, receiving the news information unilaterally from the server, the user cannot extract the information he desires, making the user receive even unnecessary information.
Further, a news-providing service provided in the form of text or voice message cannot give a feeling of presence like when a TV announcer actually performs a broadcast. Furthermore, since a news-providing service merely forwarding public broadcasting news involves audio and video signals, the service becomes monotonous. Therefore, it is impossible to satisfy the various information selection tastes of a user.